Chasseur de Vampires
by DS of Bloody Dreams
Summary: TWO-SHOT Hermione Granger reçoit un héritage dont elle aurait bien voulu se passer. Draco Malfoy se trouve un métier des plus intéressants. Et si plus tard ces deux-la se rencontraient? Si leur futur était lié? Dark fic sangs/vampires HG/DM


_Bonjour ! _

_J'ai décidé de vous proposer ce court one-shot en deux parties pour le fun et mon amour des vampires. Il portera sur Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je ne m'attarde pas, bonne lecture !_

**XXX**

Hermione Granger, toujours accompagnée de sa meilleure amie Ginny Weasley, révisait son devoir à la bibliothèque. En effet, cette année les 7ème année préparés leur Aspic et les professeurs ne se gênaient pas pour leur faire rappeler. Deux garçons débarquèrent alors à leur table. L'un avait de très beaux yeux verts, des cheveux en batailles lui donnant l'air de toujours voler sur un balai, une paire de lunettes et une fine musculature visible sous son t-shirt. Un vrai canon à l'air niais. L'autre, plus communément appelé Ron Weasley, était beaucoup plus grand, beaucoup moins beau et plus dégingué. Mais son visage doux et expressif était plein de bonté.

- Salut Mione ! Tu travailles encore ?! s'exclama Harry Potter.

- Et vous devriez faire de même ! conseilla la préfète en chef. De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de passer le week-end dans ma salle commune avec Malfoy ! confia t-elle.

- Nous te comprenons ! dire d'une seule voix les deux gryffondors.

_Flash back_

Les vacances d'été s'étaient très bien passées et très peu de meurtres avaient été commis par le mage noir. Lors de la rentrée, Dumbledore et le choixpeau magique avaient tous deux prononcés un discours sur la nouvelle ère sombre qui débutait, ce qui effraya les premières années mais ne provoqua guère de réactions chez les autre élèves qui commençaient à y être habitués. Un bal de noël fut annoncé ce qui réjouissa tout les élèves. Mais, lorsqu' Hermione apprit que l'autre préfet en chef n'était autre que Malfoy, son sourire s'évanouit et son regard se posa sur le serpentard qui avait lui aussi blêmi.

Deux mois s'étaient alors passés et aucun des deux préfets n'avaient toujours sympathisés. Seuls leurs regards noirs parlaient pour eux à chaque rencontre…

_Fin du Flash back_

Hermione finit de manger sa citrouille, but son verre de jus de citrouilles, salua ses amis et partit de la grande salle. Elle prit le chemin de la salle commune des préfets en chef car le brouhaha d'Halloween lui avait donné mal à la tête. Il était tard et elle voulait vite finir ses devoirs de vacances. Elle ne fit donc pas gaffe à son instinct qui lui criait qu'un danger la guêttait.

Elle prononça le mot de passe, 'Baiser sanglant'. Le portrait la laissa passer et elle se retrouva face à Malfoy.

- Tiens, mais qui voilà ? Une sang-de-bourbe pour me tenir compagnie ! ricana le blond, une lueur mauvaise inscrite dans ses magnifiques yeux gris-bleu, serrant dans ses mains une lettre en piteux état.

- Vas te pendre, Malfoy !

Hermione passa à toute vitesse devant lui pour aller dans sa chambre. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire une joute verbale avec ce petit con.

Ce dernier la regarda partir, suivant sa démarche souple et féline…Oula ! Que lui arrivait-il ? Lui ! Draco Malfoy, un sang pur ! Penser à une sang-de-bourbe comme Granger ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il pique un somme, toutes ces citrouilles lui étaient montées à la tête et la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir ne rajoutait en rien à son humeur..

Il se traîna d'un pas lent vers sa porte où figurait une tête de serpent, suivant de son regard les merveilleuses lattes de bois qui faisaient office de sol.

Il n'aperçut donc pas l'ombre silencieuse qui se glissa dans son dos et se faufila dans la chambre de la belle…

**XXX**

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, Hermione se raidit, face à son lit, et dit à voix basse :

- C'est bon Malfoy, lâche-moi maintenant ! Je t'ai blessé dans ton amour propre ou quoi ?

Ne percevant aucune réponse, elle se retourna et recula d'un pas.

- Eh ! T'es où ? Tu te caches dans la chambre d'une sang impure maintenant ?

Hermione commençait à se dire qu'elle avait peut-être rêvé le grincement de la porte mais celle-ci était justement entrebaillée… Alors qu'elle allait la fermer, tout d'un coup une ombre surgit devant elle et la propulsa sur son lit.

- Mais putain!! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! ragea la jolie brune.

Elle essaya de se relever mais une main ferme l'a bloqua. Ses yeux se posèrent sur des doigts, fins et blancs, puis remontèrent le long d'un bras musclé…pour se perdre dans deux yeux rouges.

- Que…qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?!

- Voyons…une voix froide et amusée s'éleva. Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Son sourire laissa apparaître deux crocs d'une blancheur éclatante et elle se souvint. Ses souvenirs d'enfance lui revinrent, ceux qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais se rappeler. Un grognement lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Elle reporta son attention sur l'étrange homme qui était la cause de son désarroi. Son visage était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, tout en lui inspirait la grâce mais aussi la sauvagerie. Ses cheveux d'un noir d'ébène formaient une étrange aura malfaisante autour de lui. Ses yeux, habituellement teintés d'un violet profond, étaient à présent rouges d'excitation et de soif.

- Vous...tu ne vas pas me faire ça ?!

A présent, Hermione tremblait de peur, la panique menaçait de l'engloutir à toute instant. Toute assurance avait deserté son cœur. C'était un vampire.

- Je ne veux pas être comme vous ! Ce n'est pas mon destin, je suis bien comme ça !

Elle se reculait, essayant de ne pas s'emmêler dans ses couvertures. Il s'approcha et s'assit à cheval sur elle.

- Tu es de notre sang ! Peut-être que cela fait plusieurs générations mais en toi, tu as de grandes capacités. Si grandes qu'elles nous seraient favorables en ces temps sombres. Tu pourras devenir notre reine si tu le souhaites ! De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix.

Et il prit le visage d'Hermione pour le mettre sur le côté et dévoiler son long cou fin. Elle tenta en vain de se débattre mais rien n'y fit. Sa poigne était trop forte et elle avait laissé sa baguette sur son bureau.

Il la regarda longuement, se déléctant de sa peur, lui lécha sa peau douce et y planta ses dents afin de goûter à se sang si pur. Il bloqua les bras de la jeune fille qui était prise de convulsions. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y prendre du plaisir et cela la dégoûtait. Puis, elle sentit son corps faiblir et une étrange torpeur s'insinua en elle. Il retira sa bouche et se lècha les lèvres, ainsi que son cou. Elle gémit doucement. Il s'ouvrit les veines du poignet d'un coup sec avec une dague et laissa tomber quelques gouttes d'hémoglobines dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Alors, elle se redressa d'un coup, emplie d'une énergie nouvelle et se jeta sur le poignet ainsi offert. Le vampire semblait extatique.

- Oui…Laisse le sang t'envahir et tes origines renaître ! Tu vois ma belle que t'aimes ça…

Elle buvait avidement et ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'acte qu'elle était en train de commettre, son instinct avait pris le pas sur le conscient.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il la détacha de lui, haletant, la regarda avec une certaine tendresse et s'en fut. Elle s'évanouie alors et fit de bien étranges rêves, peuplés de créatures fabuleuses et dangereuses…

**XXX**

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla en pleine forme et porta tout de suite la main à son cou, ce qui confirma qu'elle était bel et bien devenu une vampire…

« Mais qu'ais-je fais… Je suis une maudite maintenant… Que va dire le directeur ? et mes amis ?!… Surtout ne le dire à personne. Après tout, je m'y connais pas mal et je sais que le sang humain n'est pas obligatoire pour _notre_ survie. J'espère que je ne vais pas changer…Pourquoi n'ais-je pas dit plutôt à Harry et à Ron que j'avais été adopté ?… »

Elle examina sa chambre, qu'elle croyait jusque là inviolable, et trouva un petit parchemin sous son oreiller. Il expliquait comment faire une potion pour se protéger du soleil durant 6 jours, signé Adrien _"Quelle délicate attention..."_. Elle était facile à faire et très rapide, Hermione s'en chargea de suite grâce au petit coin qu'elle avait aménagé dans sa chambre spécialement pour les devoirs de potions. A son stade final, cette dernière était d'une couleur mauve où semblait y flotter de minuscules étoiles.

Ceci fait, la jeune fille alla se regarder dans son miroir et eut un sursaut. Ses cheveux, naturellement chataîns et brousailleux, étaient devenus noirs et lisses. Ses yeux étaient plus lumineux et avaient une couleur crème. Elle était plus gracieuse, mystérieuse et attirante.

Prise de panique, elle essaya de se jeter des sorts pour changer son apparence mais rien ne marchait. Elle décida donc de faire comme si de rien n'était et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner après s'être habillé en noir et rouge, inconsciemment.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la grande salle, tout le monde se tut. Qu'elle était cette si belle jeune femme inconnue ? Puis ils l'examinèrent mieux et constatèrent avec stupeur qu'en fait c'était Hermione Granger, la miss je-sais-tout!

Cela les perturba tous, aussi bien professeurs, serpentards…que gryffondors. D'ailleurs nous devrions citer, bien évidemment, un certain Harry Potter (bouche bée) et un certain Ron Weasley (évanouie). Hermione la-belle se dirigea vers eux de son pas le plus naturel et leur demanda :

- Vous en faites une tête, tout vas bien les garçons ?

- Euh…Ron réveilles-toi ! Ce n'est rien Mione…Il n'a pas bien dormi cette nuit ! -.-'

A cette remarque, elle devint pensive, murmura un vague 'Ah ok' du bout de ses lèvres pulpeuses et s'asseya gracieusement à leur table (_NdlA : que de flatteries lol_).

Elle sentit peser sur elle un regard brûlant et, relevant la tête, elle croisa les yeux gris de Malfoy. Il la devisageait avec insistance et lui fit un discret signe de main pour lui dire de le rejoindre dans leur salle commune.

Elle attendit 5 minutes, ne mangeant rien. Tout la dégoûtait, mais il est vrai que le matin, à part des saucisses et du bacon, les elfes de maison n'avaient pas pour habitude de servir de la viande saignante. Et puis tout ces litres de sang chaud qui se baladaient autour d'elle l'empêchait de se concentrer sur son croissant aux amandes. Enfin, elle monta à son tour.

Arrivée devant le tableau, elle prononça le mot de passe et dès que son pied se posa de l'autre côté, une main s'abattit sur son cou et un corps se pressa contre le sien. Une voix souffla :

- Dis moi, qui es-tu ? Je connais Granger, et elle ne te ressemble certainement pas.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Malfoy, c'est vraiment moi.

Elle le repoussa calmement, un léger sourire triste plaqué sur son visage.

- J'ai juste…un peu changé.

- Mais je…je m'inquiétais…et …Le sourire légendaire des Malfoy réapparut. T'avais l'air bizarre et si t'es pas en forme ce soir, c'est moi qui vais devoir faire les rondes. Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de ça.

Hermione soupira. Finalement, lui, il n'avait pas changé. Tout d'un coup, elle fut attirée par la veine palpitante du cou de Draco. Une lueur rouge traversa ses pupilles.

- Bon, je vais à l'infirmerie. Effectivement je ne me sens pas très bien.

- Peut-être parce que c'est la pleine lune ! Ricana t-il, pas du tout sérieux.

- Peut-être…Euh faut que j'y aille maintenant ! Ciao la fouine !

Et elle détala à tout vitesse, essayant de chasser de sa mémoire l'image de la veine. Malfoy n'eut pas le temps de répliquer et d'ailleurs, n'y pensa même pas, trop concentré dans ses réflexions.

**XXX**

Hermione courait. Elle courait comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait dans sa vie. Elle voulait se sentir allégée du fardeau qu'était sa vie, ou bien sa demi-vie. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais continuer à Poudlard, trop de sang chaud la tentait.

Elle monta jusqu'à la tour d'astrologie et se jeta par-dessus la fenêtre.

Auucune peur ne la fit hésiter, elle ne paniquait pas, au contraire, se transformant en un bel oiseau noir de jais, immense, qui déploya ses ailes avec grâce, elle fit un dernier aurevoir à la vie qu'il avait tant aimé. Elle s'envola à tir d'aile vers la forêt interdite et se perdit au loin.

Le lendemain matin, Draco se leva, se lava, s'habilla et descendit à sa salle commune. Bizarrement, il n'y avait pas Hermione ce matin et les doutes qu'il avait jusqu'alors réussit à dissiper revinrent avec plus de forces, surtout lorsque son regard se posa sur un livre entrouvert qui s'intitulait 'Traité sur les Etres de la Nuit '. Il avait l'air intéressant.

Le beau serpentard secoua ses épaules musclées et alla petit-déjeuner; il était samedi, beaucoup faisaient la grasse matinée et une Miss je-sais-tout avait le droit de dormir elle aussi… comme tout le monde.

**XXX**

Il relut la deuxième lettre que lui avait envoyé son père.

Encore une demande pour devenir le larbin d'un taré… et la promesse d'une mort lente et douloureuse.

A la fin de sa septième année, on pouvait remarquer que Draco Malfoy avait autant mûri physiquement que mentalement.

La guerre arrivait àson point le plus mort pour Voldemort et la rage de l'ordre du Phenix suite à la disparition de Granger semblait s'attiser de plus en plus. On le voulait pour Mangemort d'un côté, espion de l'autre.

Alors Draco pris une des décisions les plus rusées pour un jeune homme de son temps ; choisir un métier vite fait bien fait, qui rapporte, qui amène de l'action et de l'aventure : Chasseur de Vampires.

« Encore merci pour ton livre, Hermione… »

**XXX**

_Et voilà ! La suite prochainement pour cloturer ce one-shot et amener de l'action ! Enfin !_

_Elle se déroulera dans un futur d'environ 5 ans._

_Merci d'avoir lu._

_Happy end ou pas ?_


End file.
